powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonexistence
The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. A specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Anti-Omnipotence *Mu/Nothingness *Void/Emptiness *Final Nemesis *The End Capabilities This ability allows the user to annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, past, present, future, possible, probable, even almighty abilities, with no protection nor exception of any kind. The targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point they never ever existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means, no matter how great - except the power itself, via erasure of the erasure. There are two main categories of targets : concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, simply annihilating objects and beings. Used on abstract targets however, the effects are more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" instead of the door itself would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - and with good reason. Nature Of The Power Nonexistence is sub-power of Omnipotence : it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it in the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it completely nonexistent. At an equal level, specialists are understandably better in their own field of expertise than any generalist. This is even truer with Omnipotence : a power focusing all of this infinitely wide potential in a single action of the simplest nature will inevitably gain an overwhelming upper hand on the subject. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the erasure of all opposition, surpassing the original Omnipotence in terms of fighting potential, as a natural consequence of it's equal level and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Yet despite this fighting superiority, Nonexistence remains a fundamentally substractive power. As such, it cannot produce any result that can be considered a creation. It may alter, restore or replace, but never create. Applications (normal level) Essential : *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Existential Manifestation (isn't bound by the laws of reality) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target and any scale) *Logic Manipulation (negation of ideas/concepts) *Imperceptibility (negation of presence/perception) *Power Immunity (negation of supernatural effects) *Invulnerability (negation of physical damages) *Psionic Shield (negation of mental intrusion) Offensive : *Destruction (negation of subatomic bonds) *Disintegration (negation of molecular bonds) *Necrosis Inducement (negation of cellular cores) *Freezing, up to absolute zero (negation of heat) *Deoxygenation (negation of oxygen) *Dehydration (negation of water) *Contamination (negation of antibodies) *Age Acceleration (negation of lifespan) *Death Inducement (negation of life/life-force) *Gravitational Singularity (negation of space/physics) Neutralization : *Molecular Immobilization (negation of motion) *Power Negation / Erasure (negation of abilities) *Force Drain (negation of force/energy) *Sleep Inducement (negation of consciousness) *Induced Sedation (negation of sensations/awareness) *Neurocognitive Deficit (negation of cognitive processes) *Sound Nullification (negation of sound waves) Positive : *Healing (negation of wound/illness) *Pain Suppression (negation of pain) *Youth Inducement (negation of old age) *Semi-Immortality (negation of aging) *Peak Condition (negation of imperfections) *Ability Correction (negation of flaws/side-effects) *Self-Sustenance (negation of hunger/exhaustion) *Peace Manipulation (negation of tensions/conflicts) *Resurrection (negation of death/damage) Psionic : *Intangibility (negation of contact) *Teleportation (negation of distance) *Time Reduction / Stasis (negation of the flow of time) *Flight / limited Telekinesis (negation of gravity/distance) *Limited Mind Control (negation of opposition/suspicion) *Limited Subordination (negation of disobedience) Various : *Replication (negation of body unicity) *Shapeshifting (negation of form unicity) *Limited Darkness Manipulation (negation of light) *Supernatural Hunting (negation of distance user/target) *Morality Reset (negation of good/evil) *Erasure-based Divination Manipulations ''': *Limited forms of Time Manipulation (negation of time/events) *Limited forms of Space Manipulation (negation of space/distances) *Limited forms of Mental Manipulation (negation of emotions/memories) *Indirect form of Probability Manipulation (negation of probabilities) '''High level applications : *Perfection (negation of all imperfections) *Ultimate Invincibility (negation of all weaknesses) *Absolute Immutability (complete negation of changes) *Absolute Immortality (complete negation of wounds/death) Associations *Nothingness Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Logic Manipulation *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *Cannot create anything, even indirectly. *Can only erase existences (not negative abstractions). *Targets must be clearly identified (materially or theoretically). *User/power are immune (auto-preemptive erasure of the erasure). Known Users * Ryougi Shiki's third personality (Kara no Kyoukai) * Edamiel Beryl (Anima : Beyond Fantasy) * Nemesis (Anima : Beyond Fantasy) * Kumagawa Misogi (Medaka Box) * The Erase Card (CardCaptor Sakura) Gallery Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity ! Universal End.jpg|The end of a universe. Damnation.jpg|Surrendering is wiser sometimes. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|Nonexistence is the center. Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Temporal Powers